Baseball Season
by Creativetomboy
Summary: The Mario characters are having a baseball game. The tension is growing, and some spirits falling. There is a winner and loser, but does the game really determine if you win, or lose? (Can't decide whether this should be a chapter story or a one-shot.)


A.N. (author's notes)- I love to listen to music, and several songs kind of inspired this story. I just randomly had the idea, because I couldn't figure out anything for my other two chapter stories. Check this out.

Play Ball

In the baseball diamond, a baseball game rages on. Mario stands on pitcher's plate. He chews on mushroom-flavored gum. Blueberry mushroom to be exact. He wears his special red baseball cap with a mushroom on the front. On home base stands a young lady, a little older than Peach with golden brown hair. She stands with her bat, ready to swing at an incoming baseball.

"Should I-a take it easy on ya?" Mario asks smugly.

The lady smirks. "Bring it on Mario."

Toadette, who is in center outfield, stares over at the opposing team's bench. It sits in the shade of a roof. The villains sit on that bench. Most she recognized: Bowser, King Boo, Tatanga, etc. However, one group she did not recognize. Count Bleck, O'Chunks, Nastasia, Mimi, and of course, Dimentio are all on the bench or standing on the villain side. The lady who is currently up to bat was on that team. The only question is why.

Then the ball hits Toadette in the head, causing Toadette to flinch in shock. Most villains laugh. Instead of laughing, Dimentio stares at Toadette with a smirk.

Mimi sees that Dimentio is silent. "Wasn't that funny?"

Dimentio watches Toadette toss the ball to Rosalina, who is on second base. He says, "She was thinking about us."

The villains cheer for their team member. The lady landed on third base.

"Good job Timpani, congratulated Count Bleck!" Count Bleck yells.

Timpani winks at her team. Bowser Jr. faints, like a lady would to a hot male celebrity.

Fawful walks past Dimentio dragging a heavy metal baseball bat. "Do the wishing of me luck."

"You are going to need it."

Fawful frowns. _We'll just see about that._

Fawful finally makes it to home base. He struggles to lift the bat. The villains, except for Nastasia, laugh out loud. Timpani glares at Count Bleck. Count Bleck, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio all see Timpani glaring at them. They immediately stop laughing and look away. Dimentio kicks a pebble and starts to whistle. Mimi uses her foot to draw in the sand.

Fawful finally gets the bat off the ground. He lifts it over his shoulder into hitting position. He struggles to not fall backwards.

"Why are all the bats so heavy?" Nastasia asks.

King Boo heard Nastasia's question. "Not all of them are heavy. There are little wooden bats that he could use that are much lighter. The beanish has too much pride. He is determined to use the heavy bat."

"That will be his downfall." Count Bleck adds to King Boo's statement. Nastasia sighs with a concerned expression.

Peach, who is on first base, says, "Mario, don't throw. That isn't fair. He can barely hold the bat without falling over."

"No, toss it. Fawful can hit it! He can!" Fawful insists. He finally gets his balance.

Mario shrugs at Peach. Peach nods with a sorrowful look. Mario tosses the ball underhand. The ball goes right past Fawful into the umpire's glove. Fawful swings the bat, spinning around once. He has to fix his glasses before getting into position again.

Some of the villains giggle, and others burst out in laughter. Bowser spits a ball of fire, he starts laughing so hard.

"Daddy, didn't he once take your castle?" Wendy asks.

Bowser then stops laughing, realizing his daughter is right. All eight of his kids burst out in laughter at him.

"At least he took off his cape. That would've been hazardous." Dimentio comments.

"It doesn't help that his suit is black though. He must be really hot." Nastasia expresses her concern for the young genius beanish.

The Shy Guy umpire tosses the ball back to Mario. Mario catches the ball. "I will-a let you change bats."

"I, Fawful, want to use this one. I will hit that ball." Fawful sticks with the heavy metal bat.

"He's a fool." Tatanga states.

Shadow Queen, impersonating Peach, stands in a purple baseball outfit. She says, "He should stick to what he is good at."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Staying out of this game." Tatanga laughs at Shadow Queen's mean comment.

Out of the field, Timpani motions for Count Bleck to stop the others from laughing. Count Bleck shrugs. Timpani rolls her eyes.

Dimentio sees Timpani's signaling. He leans closer to Mimi. "Hey Mimi, it would seem Timpani cannot get the count to do her bidding. How's about you do it instead?"

Mimi crosses her arms. "Why should I trust you?"

Dimentio shrugs. "Fine. I was thinking you would like to be the one to toss a wooden bat at Fawful, but ok. I'll just ask O'Chunks."

Mimi's attention is grabbed. "Timpani wants the count to toss a bat at Fawful? No way."

"OH yes Mimi. I can read her lips," Dimentio lies. He can read Timpani's lips, but that isn't what she is saying. "I would be shocked if she did not praise you at least for doing what the count did not want to."

Mimi thinks it over.

Mario throws the ball again. Once again, Fawful misses, swinging_ way_ too late. This time, even some of the heroes find it humorous. Toad has to cover his mouth before he giggles aloud. The umpire tosses the ball back to Mario.

Fawful gets back into position. _I just gotta hit that ball. I gotta._

Luigi, on shortstop, looks at Mario. He speaks silently, "Now even I feel bad."

"He chose it." Mario mouths back. No audible words are spoken, but both brothers can hear the other as if they speak into microphones.

Mario tosses the last ball.

The villains gasp.

_I…I… _That was it. The umpire caught the ball. _Missed. _This is the first game Fawful has played, and he fails. Every villain fails, but no villain practices their evil plot. Fawful had trained for the moment, hoping he could prove his strength. Now, that moment has passed. His record for hit balls-0.

The villains laugh. Timpani sighs, staring at the saddened beanish.

Dimentio stares at Mimi, who stares at the wooden bat she did not throw. _There goes that fun. I would have loved to see Mimi scolded by the mistress of the castle. OH well. For another day, perhaps. _

The game continues with the villains on field and the heroes to bat. The game ends 14-12, with the heroes winning. However, this was only the first game. Next time they play, the teams will be all new.

A.N.- How was that? Any good? I like baseball, and I like Mario characters. I just thought it would be a fun mix. I was just planning a one-shot, but this could be a chapter story. Should I continue this story?


End file.
